1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sports practice equipment, more particularly, to a handheld tennis practice device.
2. Prior Art
Tennis is a popular sport which appeals to people of all ages. Interest in it in the United States has reached an all time high. While great proficiency is not a prerequisite to enjoying tennis, proper strokes and form can enhance one's enjoyment and decrease frustration. Proper strokes and form require time and practice to acquire. Because of the recent increased interest in this sport, a great number of people are attempting to learn proper tennis techniques in a variety of ways. Some people take private or group tennis lessons from an instructor. Others attend tennis clinics and camps. Many others attempt to learn from the myriad of illustrated books on the subject. In all cases, however, one must put into practice what he has learned, whether from lessons, instruction book or otherwise.
Typically, practicing what one has learned requires an opponent and a tennis court. To circumvent the need for another person and a court whenever one desires to practice various tennis strokes, many devices are known in the prior art which enable the user to practice by himself in the confines of a room or backyard. However, these prior art tennis practice devices suffer from a number of significant limitations and shortcomings. For example, one prior art device consists of a ball mounted at the end of a rubber string. The other end of the string is secured in a weighted base. The user grasps the ball, throws it into the air and swings the tennis racquet at the ball. A first shortcoming of this device is that it requires a relatively large area for use. Secondly, the user has no means to control the ball once it is hit. Because the elasticity of the string causes the ball to return erractically in speed and direction, the user may be physically injured if struck by the ball. Moreover, others may be struck by the ball as it snaps back in this erractic manner. Finally, no satisfactory system has been devised to prevent the rubber string from breaking loose from the ball after a relatively short period of time (e.g. a few months), an occurrence which renders the device useless.
Another device known in the prior art consists of a ball mounted at the end of a shaft, the latter being secured to an immovable base by a springed hinge. The user stands on or near the base and swings the racquet toward the ball. This device has several severe limitations. In the first place, it is not portable because of the heavy base required. Secondly, it is limited in the length adjustments which are possible, and, therefore, as to the types of strokes for which it can be used. For example, the shaft would have to be seven or eight feet in length in order to enable one to practice service and overhead strokes, while 3 or 4 feet for normal forehand and backhand strokes. Thus, the typical lengths used preclude practice of the service and the overhead stroke. Lastly, this type of device is susceptible to great damage by strokes that hit the shaft rather than the ball, as well as by strokes that, because of their direction of motion, greatly stress the hinging means; e.g., strokes such as mis-hits, spins and slice shots.
Another prior art device consists of a ball suspended on a string which is mounted between a ceiling and a floor. The user adjusts the string to a desired position between ceiling and floor and hits the ball with the racquet. This device has the disadvantages of needing firm anchorages in the floor and ceiling and, thus, not being readily useable outdoors. More importantly, it prevents the natural follow through which is essential to good tennis technique. Finally, the user must also readjust the string every time a new ball position is desired.
One further device known in the prior art consists of a ball mounted at the end of a curved flexible rod. The rod is attached to a post and the post is mounted in a heavy base. This device is not portable and the kinds of strokes that may be practiced with it are limited. For example, the height of the post is typically not great enough (seven or eight feet) to enable proper service or overhead techniques to be practiced. Also, this device is susceptible to being damaged by strokes that hit the rod instead of, or in addition to, the ball.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing limitating and shortcomings of the prior art. It provides a lightweight, compact means for practicing most strokes, including (i) the forehand drive, slice, sidespin, volley and half volley; (ii) the backhand drive, slice, sidespin, volley, half volley; and (iii) the overhead and service. The present invention does not require a large area for use. Moreover, it is portable, adapted for use in a small area, both indoors and outdoors, and conveniently stored when not being used. It has the advantage of not requiring any special installation or set-up, especially one which is more or less permanent.
The present invention is more durable than many of the devices known in the prior art. It has no elastic strings to break nor is it prone to being damaged if hit inadvertently in the wrong way by the user. Furthermore, the device according to this invention is safe. It does not involve any fast flying and uncontrolled ball. In addition, means for preventing the ball from flying from the device in the event of breakage is also contemplated and disclosed by this invention.
Most importantly, the present invention is effective in improving the strokes of tennis players. Its use encourages the proper execution of each stroke, as more fully discussed hereinbelow. Its use also encourages the beneficial habit of using the free hand and arm for balance while stroking the ball. The invented device enables one to sense when a stroke is imperfect, not only with the hand holding the racquet but also with the hand holding the device. Finally, use of this invention helps develop the habit of concentrating one's attention, and keeping one's eyes, on the ball.